


Quiet

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Drabble, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima couldn't stop quivering. Kuroo loved it. Seeing Tsukishima’s body wrecked with pleasure, feeling him tremble beneath his hands, wanting to voice out his moans.But he couldn't, they had to be quiet.They didn't want to get caught.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally for Day 6 of KuroTsuki fest week: Free prompt. But I didn't really feel/want to have the 6th day to be smut so I wrote a new fic for it. 
> 
> Ended up forgetting about this until I was working on my ShigaDabi fic sequel.
> 
> probably sucks but, ehh, wanted to write it, so I did.
> 
> Both are of age. Tsukishima is 18-19 Kuroo is 20-21.

Tsukishima couldn't stop quivering. Kuroo loved it. Seeing Tsukishima’s body wrecked with pleasure, feeling him tremble beneath his hands, wanting to voice out his moans.

 

But he couldn't, they had to be quiet.

 

They didn't want to get caught.

 

Kuroo wouldn't mind if they did get caught, he’d give them a show. Show them that Tsukishima was his. But at the same time, he didn't want anyone to see Tsukishima like this. This was intimate. Only he could see him like this.

 

The thought made Kuroo give a sharp thrust causing Tsukishima to gasp but Kuroo was fast and dove down to kiss Tsukishima, swallowing the moans and cries.

 

Tsukishima wouldn't want that either. Not that he didn't want anyone to know, their closest friends did, but not the team who were sleeping a few rooms down. They had locked the locker room door, so they didn't have to worry about anyone coming in. They just didn't want anyone to know what they were doing.

 

Tsukishima pulled away from the kiss and moved towards Kuroo’s ear.

“Do me harder, Tetsu. Break me.” His whispering ended in a shuttered moan as Kuroo felt a bit bigger and did as he was told. It felt so good that Tsukishima bit down on Kuroo’s shoulder, causing him to groan and pick up speed. Kuroo loved it when Tsukishima left marks on him.

 

They hadn't planned on doing this, having sex in the locker room of Kuroo’s  university. They planned on doing it after his practice camp, in Kuroo’s apartment but they hadn't seen each other for a month. They were both so busy, Kuroo with his university and Tsukishima with his graduation and college applications, that when Tsukishima surprised him by showing up at his university they both couldn't help themselves.

 

Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s neck, licking along his jugular causing Tsukishima to tighten around his shaft and arch his back, biting his lip and muffling his cries of pleasure. Kuroo groaned. He wanted to hear his beautiful voice so badly. Tsukishima’s hips were shaking, trying to meet Kuroo’s thrusts. Kuroo knew Tsukishima was close, so was he. He pulled Tsukishima up so that he was sitting in his lap. Gravity and Tsukishima's weight pushing him further down on his shaft, enabling Kuroo to reach deeper into him. He slowly lifted Tsukishima up until only the tip of his cock was still in Tsukishima, who was panting and pleading, “d-don't pull o-out.”

 

Kuroo kissed him, their tongues dancing together, before pushing down on Tsukishima's hips, slamming his cock back into Tsukishima. Tsukishima screamed into the kiss causing some dribble to run down his chin. He was grinding down on Kuroo, taking him deeper. Each thrust and grind hitting his prostate. Had they not been kissing the whole room would be filled with Tsukishima's delicious moans and gasps.

 

Kuroo’s arms tightened around Tsukishima as he gave one final hard thrust that brought them both over the edge. He swallowed Tsukishima’s whimper as the blond released between them and he filled Tsukishima up.

 

Kuroo kissed Tsukishima a few more times before pulling away. Tsukishima gave Kuroo a weak smile, eyes tired but filled with love, and slowly lifted himself off of Kuroo. His legs shook and Kuroo helped steady him. Tsukishima shivered and sucked in a breath as Kuroo’s cum ran down his leg. Kuroo stood up and helped Tsukishima into the shower.

 

As they were cleaning up Tsukishima turned around so he was facing Kuroo and wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed him passionately before he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. “I missed you, Tetsu.”

 

“I missed you too, Kei. It's just one more day and tomorrow night I'll be with you at the apartment.”

 

Tsukishima hummed in response, gave Kuroo one more kiss before he got out of the shower to get changed.

 

Kuroo walked Tsukishima to the gate of the school and stayed until he could see him anymore. He took out his phone and texted Tsukishima to text him when he got to the apartment safe.

 

**Moonshine: I will**

 

**Tetsu♡: Goodnight Kei! Love you ♡(´ε｀ )**

 

**Moonshine: Night, Tetsu. I Love you too **♡**.**

 

Kuroo smiled down at his phone before putting it away and walking back to the room he and his teammates were supposed to be staying. He wanted tomorrow to come fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Do tell me if I made a mistake (I don't have a beta reader and my writing isn't great. If you couldn't tell.) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter (updates, art and randomness, feel free to chat :D )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr (art, asks, feel free to chat)](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
